The Lost Prophecy
by grimmkittylove
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Four and three will be one, a trail of blood left in their wake. What was lost will be found, and the sun will set for two.' The Lost Prophecy has been respoken.
1. Allegiances

**The Lost Prophecy**

A Warriors Fanfic by Silverstar's Shadow

**Allegiances**

_ThunderClan:_

**Leader- **Falconstar- tall, slender light and dark brown mottled tom, amber eyes

**Deputy- **Icefire- silvery tabby she-cat with one white paw

_Apprentice:_ Bluepaw

**Medicine Cat-** Silverstorm- silver tabby with black markings and green eyes.

_Apprentice: _Pureheart

**Warriors-**

Beechfur- quite pretty, long-furred pale gray she-cat, green eyes

_Apprentice: _Featherpaw

Dustyfang- long-legged pale brown she-cat, green eyes

Blackstrife- black tom with reddish brown streaks in his fur and yellow eyes

_Apprentice:_ Nightpaw

Rainstorm- jet-black tom with grayish-white spots, amber eyes

Gingerstrike- bright ginger tom

_Apprentice:_ Volepaw

Whitefang- white tom with amber eyes

Beesting- golden she-cat with black stripes

_Apprentice:_ Frostpaw

Firetail- ginger she-cat with white paws

_Apprentice:_ Meltpaw

**Queens-**

Spotwing- tortoiseshell queen with green eyes

_Kits:_ Sablekit, Dawnkit, and Pouncekit

**Kits-**

Sablekit- black she-kit with green eyes

Dawnkit- blue-gray she-kit with amber eyes

Pouncekit- tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Featherpaw- fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Pureheart- very pretty short-furred white she-cat, blue eyes

Frostpaw- very pretty silver tabby she-cat, white paws and underbelly, blue eyes

Volepaw- stocky, muscular ginger tom, black tail-tip and darker face

Meltpaw- thin, lithe dark gray tom with white flecks, paler face and tail

Nightpaw- gray-black tom with amber eyes

**Elders-**

Fadedcoat- once-beautiful snowy white she-cat with cream patches, faded green eyes

Brokenfoot- brown tom with a permanently twisted paw

Tornpelt- gray tom with a battle-scarred pelt

_RiverClan:_

**Leader- **Snowstar- stunning white she-cat with pale amber eyes

_Apprentice:_ Hawkpaw

**Deputy- **Frostpool- pale white-blue she-cat with ice blue eyes

_Apprentice: _Moonpaw

**Medicine Cat- **Iceflower- blue-white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors-**

Slatepelt- gray tom with green eyes

Blacknose- very large ginger tabby she-cat with darker muzzle and reddish-brown nose

Coalstripe- gray tom with pitch black stripes

Lilypetal- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Goldenfur- dark golden she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Cloudpaw

Owlclaw- pale brown tom with green eyes

Eaglestrike- huge brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Ashpaw

Foxclaw- ginger tom with white-tipped tail with amber eyes

_Apprentice:_ Redpaw

**Queens-**

Daisyfield- cream cat with brown leopard spots everywhere, sparkling yellow eyes

Larksong- brown queen with amber eyes

_Kits:_ Thrushkit, Shadekit

**Kits-**

Thrushkit- brown she-kit with green eyes

Shadekit- dark gray she-kit with amber eyes

**Apprentices-**

Cloudpaw- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Moonpaw- silvery white she-cat with blue eyes

Adderpaw- dark golden tom with green eyes

Redpaw- pure-white she-cat with red paws and tail

Ashpaw- skinny dark gray tom with white paws, amber eyes

**Elders-**

Half-face- dark tabby tom, missing much face fur

Tawnytail- thin black she-cat with a dark golden tail

_WindClan:_

**Leader- **Volestar- gray tom with white muzzle and blue eyes

**Deputy- **Honeytail- golden tabby she-cat with a darker tail. Blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Russetpaw

**Medicine Cat-**Ringtail- white she-cat with a brown-orange tail and black rings around her tail

**Warriors-**

Wolfheart- silver, black, and white tom with brown eyes

_Apprentice:_ Darkpaw

Leopardbelly- brown tabby she-cat with black markings, yellow-gold stomach and pale green eyes.

Rushfoot- large black tom with tabby stripes

_Apprentice:_ Adderpaw

Silentstep- light gray tom with blue eyes

Willowfeather- long-legged pale gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws, very pretty green eyes

Ashfoot- pale gray she-cat

Whitefoot- black tom with white paws and underbelly

_Apprentice_: Sunpaw

Rockfur- dark gray long-haired tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice:_ Cinderpaw

**Queens-**

Softpetal- silvery-blue she-cat with pale green eyes; pregnant with Rockfur's kits

Breezecloud- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits: _Crowkit, Ravenkit

**Kits-**

Crowkit- light gray tom with amber eyes

Ravenkit- black she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices-**

Darkpaw- black she-cat with amber eyes

Sunpaw- golden brown tom with blue eyes

Cinderpaw- light gray she-cat

Russetpaw- dark red tom

**Elders-**

Crackedtooth- thin, scrawny cream-furred tom, dark brownish black eyes

_ShadowClan:_

**Leader- **Morningstar- light golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy- **Rippedface- stocky black tom with white underbelly, many scars

_Apprentice:_ Wiltedpaw

**Medicine Cat- **Nightshade- pitch black she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice: _Mistypaw

**Warriors-**

Graystone- huge gray tom with amber eyes

Spottedrain- long-legged black tom with faint gray spots

_Apprentice: _Swiftpaw

Dampfoot- small, heavyset dark gray tabby tom, pale yellow eyes

Darkwater- blue-black tom with white chest

_Apprentice:_ Quickpaw

Jaywing- dark blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Starlingfeather- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice:_ Amberpaw

**Queens-**

Brindlefeather- very pretty, long-furred ginger she-cat with faint tabby stripes, amber eyes

Heatherpelt- light-colored tabby with blue eyes

_Kits:_ Snowkit, Sandkit, Poppykit

**Kits-**

Snowkit- snowy white she-kit with blue eyes

Sandkit- large tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppykit- ginger she-kit with bright green eyes

**Apprentices-**

Mistypaw- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Wiltedpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes and flecks of white, amber eyes

Swiftpaw- dark black with long fur and light green eyes

Quickpaw- light black tom with pale yellow eyes

Amberpaw- dark golden she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders-**

Oneleg- dark black she-cat with pale green eyes, one limp leg.

White-eyes- pale gray blind tom. Eyes are a misted over green, went blind during old age.

_Cats Outside Clans:_

Shelly- tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes and brown spots; kittypet

Crystal- pure white she cat with pale green eyes; loner

Shadow- fluffy black tom with amber eyes; loner, formerly kittypet

Claw- wiry gray she-cat with green eyes; rogue

Kryos (pronounced KREE-ohs)- small tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; rogue.

**AN:** Prologue is up as well. :)


	2. Prologue

**The Lost Prophecy**

A Warriors Fanfic by Silverstar's Shadow

x-:-x

All was quiet. The wind blew over a small pool, barely stirring the surface, but the waves made no sound. The silvery water lapped at the edges of the smooth rock, as if looking for a way out, but after finding none receded into its normal rhythm.

A second sudden gale ripped at the pool, and still it was completely silent. This time, however, when the waves slowed, four cats sat at the edge, their fur alight with stars and eyes dark with worry. A dark brown tom, a silvery queen, a gray-black tom, and a tortoiseshell she-cat peered into the water, searching relentlessly for something that would not be there.

"I fear for them," the silver cat at the east edge declared, her blue eyes rising to meet those of the gray tom on the west. "There is much pain in their future."

"You would know," the other replied, his eyes troubled. "More than the rest of us."

"Don't kid yourself," the tortoiseshell growled from the north, shooting the pair of them a warning glance. "We've all had our share of heartbreak."

"Settle down," the dark brown tom meowed calmly. "This is not why we are here."

"Why is it, then?" the gray tom snapped. "I certainly have no clue."

"Look deeper," the silver queen said softly. "You will see." He obliged her, albeit a bit unwillingly, and lowered his head to stare into the pool's depths. They sat for a few moments, allowing him to search it himself. All eyes were on his gray-black pelt until he raised his head, muscles tensed.

One word escaped his mouth. "No."

"Yes." A fifth cat, a slender tabby she-cat with white paws slid into the clearing. "A great and terrible destiny awaits them."

"They'll never survive!" the tortoiseshell queen burst out, her amber eyes widening with anger and fear. "Will we truly leave them to be slaughtered? They're so young!"

"My kin," the silver queen murmured. "Yours as well. And yours…" She lifted her head. "They come from a strong lineage."

"Not those three!" hissed the gray tom. "Rogues!"

"Not all rogues are heartless traitors," the tabby she-cat reminded him. He softened slightly at her words, but his pelt stayed bristled.

"Why are you here?" the tabby tom asked. "I thought you walked elsewhere."

"Never," she sighed. "My home has always been in the stars. But sometimes I am needed other places to… intervene." The others nodded, though the golden she-cat still looked slightly unconvinced.

"The prophecy I've been given has been passed from generation to generation, until it was finally forgotten, before the Clans we knew were born. The prophecy first came to a rogue." Here she gave the gray tom a hard stare. "Sky was the first rogue to become leader of any Clan, but her time has been forgotten because of a terrible ending to her life. No cat ever spoke of her after her death, and neither shall we."

"What is this prophecy you speak of?" the dark brown tom asked, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"Four and three will be one," the tabby she-cat murmured, her tail wrapped around her front paws and her eyes closed, "A trail of blood left in their wake. What was lost shall be found, but the sun will set for two."

"Do you know what it means?" breathed the silver she-cat. The tabby she-cat shook her head slowly.

"I have a faint idea. Just barely a guess. But I do know this, friends; not all of them will make it out alive."

x-:-x

Underneath the starry sky, two young cats lay awake, neither realizing that another shared the cold feeling that swept through their fur. Nor did they know that another had seen what they did. Both gazed up at the silver-splashed heavens, begging the seemingly cold and silent entities for some sort of sign.

-:-

Two others woke that night, hidden from the night by tall stone walls. Eyes glinted in the starlight and pelts shone around them, yet their sole focus was on the skies above.

-:-

Yet two more woke suddenly, rustling the reeds that surrounded their warm nests. They were so in sync that neither heard the other, assuming that the noises made were their own. Eyes narrowed, they searched above them for the source of their disquiet.

-:-

Another was alone. She shivered in her nest, but the dark ceiling of her den separated her from her answers. The sleeping form of her mentor prevented her from leaving, and she was left to ponder her dreams in silence.

-:-

The last stood at the edge of a high place, eyes shining in the moonlight. Fur ruffled in the slight breeze as the cat settled down to wait out the night, the haunted forms of its ancestors burned into its mind.

x-:-x

**AN:** What do you think? Was it beautiful? Rubbish? You tell me! R&R.

_Question_- Who were the five cats at the pool? It's kind if easy, but if you guess them all correctly, you can have a cat plushie of your choice (from my allegiances)

Silver

EDIT: Fixed a few technical errors… :P. Spelling and stuff like that.


	3. Chapter I

The Lost Prophecy

**The Lost Prophecy**

**AN**: Bluepaw PoV first, then switches to Hawkpaw.

I'm really, really sorry it took so long to finish this, I've been procrastinating very badly on all of my fics… x.X

**Disclaimer:** If it looks familiar, it's not mine.

xOxXxOx

A rustle of leaves. The scrabbling of tiny clawed paws on the forest floor. Nearly inaudible nervous squeaking noises. Bluepaw noticed all of the signs of a mouse scrounging for food nearby. The small she-cat turned towards the noises, catching the scent of her prey to pinpoint its location, and crept towards the unlucky morsel. With a hiss of satisfaction, she pounced, snapping the mouse's neck with one blow.

"Well done," came a voice from behind her. Bluepaw whirled around to see Icefire, her mentor, sitting behind her, looking pleased. The silver she-cat laughed at the expression on the apprentice's face, then turned serious. "You need to be on your guard, though. If I was a ShadowClan warrior, you'd be dead right now."

Bluepaw shifted her paws slightly. "If you were a ShadowClan warrior, I would have scented you. They stink like a dead fox!"

"I was downwind, though, and you would've had a hard time scenting me, no matter how much I stank." Bluepaw's face fell. Seeing that, Icefire added, "But you were hunting well. The mouse had no idea you were there, because you were downwind of it."

"Thanks, Icefire."

"You're welcome," the older she-cat mewed. "Well, keep it up! I have to go back to camp, but Nightpaw's out here somewhere. You won't be alone."

"All right."

"See you back at camp, Bluepaw." The silver warrior leapt to her paws and bounded into the trees.

Bluepaw turned and went the opposite direction, reasoning that Icefire would have scared off any prey in her mad dash back to camp. Treading lightly, Bluepaw made her way towards the lake. Maybe she could catch a fish. She did have some RiverClan blood in her, after all.

The blue-gray tabby paused to stalk and catch another mouse, then continued on her way to the lake. She crossed Nightpaw's scent a couple of times (though she wouldn't admit to any cat why she recognized his scent so quickly), but he seemed to have taken a different route than her.

Her stomach growled, and Bluepaw suddenly wished that she could eat one of the mice, even though it was against the warrior code. Then again, rule-breaking was expected of her anyways, what with ancestors like Firestar, Tigerstar, and Graystripe. Becoming Clan leader ran in the family as well; five of her forefathers had done so.

Having a great destiny was in her blood.

Bluepaw had always known she was highly gifted. Though she was the smallest of the litter, she was the best fighter and always managed to defeat her siblings. Watching the apprentices play-fight and sneaking out to watch training sessions helped too, but she had the most natural talent.

Her older brother, Whitepaw, had caught a live mouse and brought it to the nursery for the kits to play with one afternoon when she was four and a half moons old, and Bluekit had killed it right away. Her littermates had complained, but she didn't remember a thing. Her hunting instincts had taken over.

Falconstar had been watching from outside the nursery that day, and took the kit out then next morning for some tests. The Clan leader had her demonstrate the proper hunter's crouch, try out a few fight moves, and complete other such tasks. The little blue-gray kit had finished them all almost effortlessly, and Darkstar had made her an apprentice early.

Sablekit, Dawnkit, and Pouncekit had been a bit jealous at first, but Bluepaw faithfully brought them the best freshkill, so they didn't complain. She taught them some of what her mentor told her, and shared tongues with them in the afternoons. She missed them quite often, even though she had the other apprentices for company.

Bluepaw's musings had led her to the edge of the lake, where she sat down, watching some of the waves as others lapped at her front paws. She continued to sit and think until a sudden noise behind her caught her attention. The apprentice whirled around and leapt into the trees, tackling the cat who had snuck up on her.

"Ah!" her adversary yelped. "Gerroff me, Bluepaw!"

"Nightpaw?" the blue-gray tabby tilted her head to the side after letting him up. "What're you doing out here?"

"Well, I _was_ hunting, but then I caught your scent, and you hadn't been moving for a while, so I was kinda worried, so I came to find you…" the black tom trailed off, and noticed Bluepaw staring at him incredulously.

"_You_ were worried about _me_?" Bluepaw asked. Nightpaw nodded. The she-cat licked his ear. "You silly furball. There's no reason to be worried about me."

Nightpaw purred amusedly. "Yeah, but you're the youngest apprentice we've had in a long time. You could get in trouble." Bluepaw swatted him good-naturedly on the shoulder.

"You're silly."

"Maybe I am. But anyways, let's get back to camp. Whitepaw's warrior ceremony is tonight!"

"Oh, really?" Bluepaw asked. "Well, then lets go! I can't miss it-- he _is_ my brother, after all."

Nightpaw nodded, picking up his freshkill, then yowled, "Race ya!" and took off running. Bluepaw quickly gathered her own catch and darted off after him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" the she-cat complained as she caught up to the other apprentice. "You got a head start!"

"You caught up to me pretty darn quick though," Nightpaw retorted, putting on a burst of speed. Bluepaw matched his pace, then pulled ahead slightly.

When the two apprentices burst into camp, Icefire and Blackstrife, Nightpaw's mentor, were waiting for them. Bluepaw almost knocked them over.

"Did you see?" she panted. "Who won?" Icefire and Blackstrife exchanged an amused glance.

"You tied," the black tom answered. "Although it looked like Nightpaw might've won if it had been a longer distance."

"Hey, it's not my fault that my legs are short and I can't run fast for long!" Bluepaw exclaimed hotly. Icefire laughed.

"You'll get faster and more endurance when you get older. But it's great that you kept up with Nightpaw for such a long time." Bluepaw was about to reply when she spotted Falconstar padding out of his den atop the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Falconstar's familiar yowl rang throughout the camp and into the forest around it. Meltpaw and Featherpaw came running through the thorn tunnel, nearly bashing into Nightpaw and Bluepaw. The four apprentices turned as one to race over to the Highledge to await the meeting's start.

"Do you know what this is about?" Featherpaw asked breathlessly as she settled down next to Meltpaw.

"Whitepaw's going to be made a warrior," Nightpaw explained. Bluepaw nodded.

"Oooh…"

The rest of the Clan filed in quickly. Bluepaw spotted Whitepaw next to Spotwing and Dustyfang, with Rainstorm sitting behind the three. Her brother looked extremely excited.

"We are gathered here for one of my favorite duties as leader. Dustyfang has assured me that it is time for Whitepaw to become a warrior." Falconstar paused to allow Whitepaw to move forward to stand in front of him. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw was nearly trembling in excitement, and Bluepaw had to suppress a purr of amusement. "I do," he declared loudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Whitefang. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior." The newly named Whitefang gave Falconstar's shoulder a respectful lick, then turned to face his Clanmates.

"Whitefang! Whitefang!" came the chant from the crowd, and Bluepaw could hear herself clearly over the rest.

"Whitefang, as is customary, you will spend your first night as a warrior sitting vigil over the camp," Falconstar announced. Whitefang nodded, then with a confirming jerk of his leader's head, leapt down into the crowd of cats. Bluepaw raced forward, and was the first to congratulate her brother. The white tom cuffed her playfully, to show his gratitude, then turned back to the rest of the Clan.

Bluepaw walked on air for the rest of the afternoon, dreaming of the day she would be the one on the Highledge, tall and proud, shining with all of StarClan behind her. Any thoughts of the unsettling night she'd had before were gone.

x-:-x

"Attack me," Snowstar commanded, snapping Hawkpaw out of his thoughts. The tabby tom had been thinking about a nice, juicy mouse that he'd caught the other day and (unfortunately) had not been able to eat. In his mind, he'd been stalking it again, so close to tasting it that he'd started to salivate. But now, he was focused on his mentor, trying to determine the best places to attack her.

"Sometime today, please, Hawkpaw," the white queen said impatiently. Immediately he went for her chest, changing his target to her hind paws as she reared up to meet him. She saw him coming however, and promptly squished him as he reached her.

"Snowstar… can't… breathe!" he gasped through a mouthful of fluffy white fur. The she-cat chuckled as she stepped back to let her apprentice up, her green eyes alight with mischief. Hawkpaw scrambled to his paws, giving his chest fur a self-conscious lick. He was not used to defeat this early in the lessons, as Snowstar was usually much easier on him. "Why'd you have to sit on me, anyway?" he complained. "You could have broken my ribs!"

"I doubt it," Snowstar scoffed, sounding more like an apprentice than a leader for a moment. "I'm not _that_ heavy, you know. Now, Eaglestrike might have given you a bruise or two had he sat on you, but he didn't, so let's get back to business. What did you do wrong?"

"I misjudged my pace and how quickly you'd figure me out," Hawkpaw muttered. Snowstar nodded.

"You put yourself in a tricky situation. You were headed straight for a cat twice your size, who was also considerably faster than you. Going around me would have been a problem, since I could have followed you easily. Your best bet in that situation would have been to either run or call for help, neither of which you can do in practice, so it would be best if you avoided that kind of confrontation," she concluded. Hawkpaw nodded, not really taking in a bit of the information. Snowstar's eyes narrowed.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Hawkpaw shook his head, looking down at his paws, abashed. His mentor chuckled. "Didn't think so. You did well, though. Let's go back to camp. You can have one of the mice you caught earlier."

"Thank you, Snowstar." She nodded shortly and stood up, with Hawkpaw scrambling to his paws a moment later. The two cats walked back to the RiverClan camp in comfortable silence.

**AN**: -points to review button- You get a plushy from the Allegiances of this story, if you do. Can anyone figure out who the cats from the prologue are? I had a couple of people guess, but none of them were correct…

Again, R&R please!


End file.
